Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to docks and, more particularly, to a dock capable of hiding a connector.
Description of the Prior Art
Although a tablet is lightweight and portable, it cannot be connected to an excessive number of connectors because of the trend toward to thin, lightweight tablets. As a result, a user may need to use a tablet to control various apparatuses but cannot directly connect the apparatuses to the tablet; instead, the user has to connect the tablet to a dock whereby the apparatuses can be connected to the tablet.
A conventional dock usually has its connector protruding from the dock for two reasons: allowing an apparatus to be connected to the connector quickly; and rendering the manufacturing process of the dock convenient and free from any additional mechanism. Furthermore, the dock can come with any other locking structure whereby a tablet can be firmly fixed to the dock after being connected thereto.